1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lateral channel compressor with an annular housing with air intake and air outlet stubs, with attachments such as mufflers, filters, or safety valves connected to the stubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lateral channel compressors are equipped with different attachments depending on the application. It is known that attachments having simple functions, for example mufflers or filters, can be provided and the required attachment can be screwed onto the air intake or air outlet stub. However, because of the variety of different types of attachments which are required, manufacture and stocking of such attachments is expensive. It is also known to connect filter or safety valve attachments to tubular muffler attachments, but this generally leads to extensive branching and different overall dimensions of the lateral channel compressor, which can lead to problems regarding the space requirements at the installation site and is also visually unattractive in many cases because of the overall appearance.